nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Ein schlichtes Buch - Kapitel 16
Was hatte er gesagt? Einfach nur zwei Scheiben helles Brot, leicht mit Butter beschmiert und darauf dann Gurkenscheiben? Skeptisch betrachtete Kaldrina ihr Werk. Aussehen tat es zumindest wie eines dieser Gurkensandwiches, dass Walther ihr ganz am Anfang einmal serviert hatte. Na gut, die Gurkenscheiben waren ein wenig dicker ausgefallen, als wenn er sie geschnitten hätte. Es widerstrebte ihr zutiefst sich so genau an das Rezept zu halten. Eigentlich widerstrebte es ihr sogar, dies als Rezept oder überhaupt Kochen zu betrachten. Ein Brot mit Gurkenscheiben darauf. Pah…wo blieb denn da bitte die Innovation? Die Kreativität? Dabei war sie sich so sicher gewesen, dass ihre Versuche das ganze ein wenig aufzupeppen…na schon einmal in die richtige Richtung gewiesen hatten. Hoffentlich würde sie sich nicht die gesamte Gilneasexpedition über von diesen Broten ernähren müssen. Kopfschüttelnd trat sie an den Kessel heran, den sie bereits über der Kochstelle aufgehängt hatte und füllte das Wasser für den Tee hinein. Danach schritt sie an den Tisch, immerhin hatte sie nun einige freie Minuten, griff sich im Vorbeigehen noch rasch eines der Gurkenbrote und hockte sich dann kauend hin, immer wieder abbeißend während ihre rechte Hand über das Papier zu kritzeln begann. Eintrag 16: Wie schnell Alltag einkehrt nach den Feiertagen. Die Wohnung sieht immer so furchtbar leer aus wenn all die Dekoration wieder abgenommen ist. Nur noch einige Tannennadeln erinnern an den Baum. Dafür haben sich diese Nadeln erfolgreich eingeschmuggelt und verstecken sich an den unglaublichsten Orten. Gestern habe ich einige in meinen Schuhen gefunden, heute Morgen lag bereits eine unter der Käseglocke. Wer weiß wie die da hineingekommen ist. Walther und ich haben uns am Sonnabend bei dem Handelsmeister gemeldet und für die Expedition Interesse angemeldet. Es gab einige Standartfragen zu den Gründen, was wir könnten, Namen…die typischen Angaben schätze ich. Als ich unsere Namen nannte fragte mich der Handelsmeister doch tatsächlich ob ich sicher sei. Als ob ich nicht wüsste wie ich heiße! Anscheinend hatte er angenommen, dass Walther und ich bereits verheiratet wären. Das wärs ja noch. Wenn ich heirate will ich auch feiern und zwar ordentlich! Nicht unbedingt so wie Jora die drei Tage nach der Hochzeitsfeier betrunken auf ihrem Dach in Seenhain gefunden wurde…aber doch schon ausgelassen. Nach der Anmeldung ging es direkt weiter zur Weststromgarnison, wo wir zu einer Messe mit anschließendem Training eingeladen worden sind. Die Messe wurde von dieser kleinen, quirligen gehalten. Ich hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, als ich Ser Frederik besucht hatte. Da hing sie die ganze Zeit wie ein Welpe an Miss O’Caroll. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass die Messe dann doch so bodenständig ausfiel. Auch wenn ich bei weitem nicht so aufmerksam war, wie ich es hätte sein müssen. Ich war ein wenig…abgelenkt. Auch das Training nach der Messe fiel unerwartet aus. Unerwartet weil so viele Leute daran teilnahmen. Ich glaube Miss O’Caroll war ebenfalls ein wenig überrascht über die große Menge an Teilnehmern. Regiment, Orden des Erbauers und Faust zu gemeinsamen Training versammelt. Wir waren sicher gut um die zwanzig Mann. Walther versuchte zwar noch vorher rasch etwas Taktik einzustreuen, am Ende ging aber einer jeder auf einen der Gegner los. Ich trat gegen einen Mann mit zwei Äxten an, nicht nur kräftig sondern auch geschickt. Ich bin nicht sicher wer von uns am Ende gewonnen hätte, erst konnte ich einen Treffer setzen, dann er zwei rasche hintereinander bei mir. Doch bevor wir wirklich herausfinden konnten wer von uns nun die Oberhand behalten würde, war Walther neben mir schon an seinem Gegner vorbei getanzt, hatte ihn ausgestochen und setzte dann mit mir gemeinsam die beiden letzten Treffer gegen meinen Gegner. Leider blieb uns das Glück gegen Miss O’Caroll nicht hold. Die schickte mich einfach mit einer wirbelnden Attacke vom Feld und auch Walther konnte ihr auf Dauer nicht standhalten. Beeindruckende Frau! Eher am Rande bekam ich mit, dass der Zwerg neben mir wohl an der Schulter erwischt worden war. Aber es waren genug Heiler vor Ort, so dass er auch direkt behandelt werden konnte. Eigentlich hätte dem ganzen danach nur ein ordentliches Biergelage gefehlt. So sind wir also abgezogen und ich habe mit Walther den Rest des Abends auf dem Schiff verbracht. Gestern traf ich Miss O’Caroll dann direkt auch noch einmal auf meiner Runde durch die Stadt. Bei unseren kurzen Gesprächen merke ich immer wieder rasch wie sympathisch sie mir ist. Gut drauf, locker, versteht Spaß und redet gern. Und dann auch noch so ein Wirbelwind auf dem Feld! Nun erst einmal sehen was nun weiter ansteht. Heute Abend wollen Walther und ich endlich meiner Mutter eröffnen, dass wir verlobt sind. Ich sollte wohl besser Watte in meine Ohren stopfen, bevor sie vor Freude loskreischen wird. Kaldrina Passend zum beenden des Eintrags hatte das Wasser zu kochen und der Kessel zu pfeifen begonnen. Dann konnte der Tag ja endgültig losgehen. Rasch packte sie das Buch beiseite und nahm den Kessel mit einem dicken Lappen vom Feuer, kurz wartete sie, dann füllte sie das heiße Wasser in die vorbereiteten Tassen mit dem Tee, woraufhin sich rasch wohliger Duft verbreitete. Mit Tasse und Teller bewaffnet trat sie an das Bett heran…wenn man mit Speck Mäuse fängt, dann wohl mit Tee Hamsbridges. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Falkenbanner